


Outrun My Gun

by RedTeamShark



Series: Los Santos is No Place for the Innocent [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Dealing, Drug trafficking, Gun Violence, Gunshot injury, Los Santos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Routine, routine, routine. Pick up the drugs from Geoff and drop them off behind the warehouse in exchange for the cash. Routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrun My Gun

Gavin revved the bike’s engine, feeling Ray’s arms tighten around his waist a second before he pulled out of the parking lot. A car horn honked and one of Ray’s arms left him, probably flipping off the driver as the Brit zipped between lanes, both men leaning and weaving with the motorcycle. Sunset was painting the city in glorious gold, inching towards red, and by the time they reached the drop-off point behind the warehouse it’d be full dark, only the silver light of the moon illuminating their highly illegal activities.

Highly illegal, but high-paying.

Hair blown back by the breeze, moving along industrial streets that were less crowded than the bustling downtown, Gavin let the nervous tension run through him. Selling whatever Geoff could get his hands on (just about anything, truth be told—Geoff was the kind of man that could get it… for the right price) to whoever wanted it was routine. It was easy work, easy money. Most of the buyers knew better than to cause trouble.

Most of them. Sometimes people made poor decisions, which was why Ray was with him on the bike, arms wrapped around his waist and cheek pressed warm to his back, just between his shoulderblades. Ray, with the assault rifle in his backpack and the grenades on his belt, ready to cause a ruckus if there was trouble, ready to cover his back. Gavin had his pistol, he wasn’t an idiot, but if he had to start shooting… That was a situation already out of control.

He circled the warehouse twice before pulling in, coasting towards the designated point and barely pausing to let his partner off. It was better if they never knew Ray was there, after all… Safer for everyone involved. Gavin rolled up to the drop point, unsurprised to see two SUVs there, half a dozen men with guns turning towards him. He left the bike idling, dropping the kickstand as he swung off it, allowing his shirt to ride up enough to show his pistol.

“So the Lazer sends his little drug-runners armed now?” A man asked, stepping forward from the group.

“He sends a message.” Gavin replied coolly, keeping an eye on all six of the men as he knelt down and unzipped the saddle bag. “You have the money?”

“You have the supply?”

Standing again, the sandy-haired man held up a number of tightly wrapped packages. “Two kilos pure Bolivian, weather-protected and ready to sniff.” He produced another, much smaller packet from his front pocket, gently tossing it towards the man that had stepped forward. “A sample, courtesy of the Lazer.”

The man passed the packet backwards without a glance, Gavin watching as one of the other men opened it and dipped his finger inside before licking the digit. He heard a murmur of approval and smiled slightly, leaning on his bike. “I believe price has already been negociated?”

“About that…” The man in front smiled and Gavin’s look immediately turned dark.

“Don’t try to screw over the Lazer, it won’t end well for you. If you don’t like his prices, you’re free to shop elsewhere.” Gavin hefted the two packages, shrugging. “Someone else will be happy to buy these, I’m sure.”

“You’ll have to understand, I’m not a man that pays full price for anything.” The five men stepped forward, hefting their guns. “So nice of Lazer to weather-proof, however. Now we won’t get blood in the supply.”

Gavin eyed the group, slowly lowering the packages to rest on the seat of his bike. “You don’t want to do this, man.” He began, shaking his head. “You’re making the kind of mistake that gets people killed.”

“Only cocky little drug-runners that think they’re more important than they are.” The man shrugged, waving a hand. “Kill him.”

Gunfire rang out behind the warehouse, followed by screams of pain. Things were very loud as Gavin ducked behind his bike, drawing his pistol and firing blindly behind him. He dropped the supply to the ground next to him, keeping low and waiting for the worst of it to be over.

“Frag out!” Ray’s voice called and Gavin didn’t hesitate, hopping onto the bike and pulling away, spilling himself, rolling behind a pile of crates just as the grenade exploded behind him. Hot shrapnel rained down around him, clanging on the concrete. His bike whined and he reached over without a thought, turning off the engine, quickly dragging it behind the crates to put the drugs back.

“Goddammit.” The Brit muttered, noting the scratches in his paint and deciding that Geoff could pay for those. He got up slowly, looking over the crates and not seeing any movement, inching around the cover back towards the SUVs. “Looks like we’re clear, Ray!”

“Fuckin’ people…” The Puerto Rican muttered, moving up to join him as Gavin approached the vehicles. He kicked a man aside without looking at him, stepping over to the second vehicle. “What’re the odds they didn’t even have the money?”

“Let’s hope the—“ Gavin’s words were cut off by the thunderclap of a single gunshot, turning into a shout of surprise. He clamped a hand over his arm, already feeling blood rushing against his skin, the color draining from his face and his eyes growing wide.

There was a second burst of gunfire as Ray turned his assault rifle on the man that had shot Gavin, effectively ending his life and obliterating his face. The Puerto Rican rushed over to the other man, putting his gun aside and biting his lip. “You hit?” Even as he asked, the younger man glanced around, eyes lighting up as he spotted a duffel bag on the back seat of one of the SUVs. He opened the door, yanking it out and opening it quickly, letting out a small hiss of joy. “Holy fuck, I think they were plannin’ to have more than one meeting tonight.”

“Ray.” Gavin’s voice was tight, drawing the other man’s attention immediately. His hand was still clamped over his arm, blood dripping between his fingers. “Hospital.”

“Oh, fuck, shit, Gavin.” Ray hurried over to him, stumbling as he yanked the duffel of money from the car. He glanced around, starting to usher Gavin towards the SUV.

“Need to leave it here.” Gavin panted out, shaking his head. “Evidence an’ shit. Cops’re gonna come. Bike. We gotta bail.” His teeth were clenched tight between words, sweat already beading on his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his skin in messy, boyish clumps.

“Right, your bike.” The tanned man eased him over to the blue and yellow motorcycle, biting his lip. “Gavin, I don’t think I can drive this thing.”

“You have to. I sure as fuck can’t.”

Ray swallowed, assessing the bike, aware of sirens wailing not too far away. He didn’t have a choice. “Get on.”

Gavin climbed on gingerly, allowing Ray to secure the duffel bag over him, letting it be wrapped around his bleeding arm in a makeshift tourniquet. Ray climbed on in front of him, keying the engine and feeling the bike jump to life under him, the machine somehow feeling wilder now that he was in control of it.

Shaking arms wrapped around his middle, Gavin’s head resting on his shoulder. “Take it easy on corners.” He muttered as Ray pulled away from the warehouse and began to navigate back to the street. “Lean with it, don’t turn too sharp.” It was the last advice he gave, consciousness fading in and out during the rest of the ride.

Trying to remain calm, knowing that his partner needed him, Ray eased down the city streets towards the nearest hospital, mentally thanking god or whatever that it was one that Burnie had invested a significant amount of money in. All they’d need to do was namedrop him, maybe make a phone call, and there wouldn’t be any questions. No paperwork, either.

He stood just outside of the exam room as Gavin was being patched up, unsurprised when both Burnie and Geoff came around the corner. Swallowing, Ray glanced down at the duffel between his feet, before looking to Geoff.

“What happened?” The tattooed man questioned, frowning at the bag, streaked with tacky blood.

“They soured on the deal. Wanted to kill Gavin and just take the goods.”

“And you let them get a shot off?” Now Geoff’s tone was accusatory. Ray looked up, setting his jaw.

“ _No_. One of them hid and survived, shot him while we were searching for the money.” He kicked the duffel over to his boss, keeping eye contact. “Which we picked up. That’s Gavin’s blood on the bag.”

They held the stare for a moment longer, before Geoff reached down to pick up the bag. “Next time don’t let half of my best team end up in the hospital.”

“Stop talking about me like I can’t hear you!” Gavin’s voice came from the exam room, slightly slurred—probably from the painkillers. Ray sighed, leaning back onto the wall again and closing his eyes.

Gavin left the exam room after a few minutes of tense silence, immediately wrapping his uninjured arm around Ray, planting a wet kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. “All fixed up.”

“I’d hardly call it all fixed up, Mr. Free.” The doctor spoke up, jotting some things on her clipboard. “You’re going to need to have the bandage changed regularly, the wound cleaned, and you really shouldn’t be doing any sort of… strenuous activity for a while.” Her gaze shifted between the four men in the hall, a small sigh leaving her. “Also, it’s going to hurt like a bitch and you’d really be better off in the hospital.”

“Thanks, Doc, but I’m good. I’ve got my sexy nurse right here.” Gavin squeezed Ray closer, making the younger man flush and squirm.

“I thought you’d say that, so I wrote down what you’re going to need to do to keep the wound clean, as well as a list of supplies. I’m sure that your… employers will be happy to help you get them.” She handed over a sheet of paper to Ray, before tapping her pen thoughtfully against the clipboard. “Now, about the paperwork for your exam—whoops.” With a small smile, the woman pulled the pen apart, covering the papers on the board with ink. “I’ll have to go get another copy from the nurse’s station, just down the hall to the left. It shouldn’t take more than five minutes.” She turned, walking away slowly.

The four men exchanged a look, before shrugging and heading in the opposite direction, towards the exit.

“I like Doctor Eberle.” Gavin noted, grinning widely.

“You like her because she gave you morphine.” Burnie commented, rolling his eyes. “She likes me because she knows there’s another substantial donation coming in from Burns Exclusives. See, this is why I don’t want my friends getting shot. It costs too much.”

Geoff had brought his truck, and he and Ray carefully loaded Gavin’s motorcycle into the back of it while Burnie settled the rather dazed man into the back seat of the truck. Geoff raised an eyebrow, nodding to the saddlebags. “You hang onto the supply?”

“Of course.” Ray smiled, shaking his head. “We can give it back at the garage, unless you want us to hang onto it.”

“I’ll take it back and get someone else to sell it. You two are on a well-earned vacation until Gavin’s better.” The tattooed man grinned. “You just got me almost a hundred grand for free, after all.”

“I’d rather have just had the deal go according to plan and have Gavin in one piece…” Ray muttered, climbing into the backseat of the truck and taking hold of Gavin’s hand.

“Yeah, well, now you get to play nurse for him. You should enjoy that.”

Ray offered a small smile, leaning over to kiss Gavin’s cheek. “Maybe.”


End file.
